Minecraftian: Michaels Story Part One
by S0Quantum
Summary: This is a story about survival,sacrifice,companionship and a little bit of thriller  not much :   second part yet to come


**A/N**

**Thanks for choosing to read this story, mind and punctuation errors I'm not a great writer but I love to write, so have fun reading the story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Minecraftian: Michaels Story<strong>

**Chapter one: Waking to the future.**

I wake up, I see darkness, I think im in a box. But this is weird I can breathe.

Suddenly there is light, everything is as bright as a glowstone in the face and all I hear is girl with a emotionless voice.

"Michael Wilson, test subject 1 being released from cyro status".

After the brightness went from my eyes I look up there are vines peeping through the dirt above me. After summoning the will to move, I get up out the iron box.

Everything in this room is either broken or covered with dirt, and I'm even surprised the torch is still lit, there is dirt all above me and all over the floor.

"Damn where is the door?" so I start digging and lucky enough I find cobblestone stairs.

I start digging further and soon I'm digging up the last bit of dirt. I reach the surface and I look at the sky, I see the sun rising just behind the trees, the trees are pale green and a couple in front of them are an olive-brown colour.

I start walking towards the lush pine forest with huge dark green leaves and chestnut trunks.

I begin to punch the trunk and to begin collecting wood; I need a lot of wood to build a house fit for a Minecraftian, we are quite the picky lot when it comes to house building.

While I was walking I see a beautiful mountain, it has three trees on the top and in the side I faintly see some coal, me being a miner I can notice coal anywhere.

I begin to motion towards the colony of minerals and stumble across a ravine. It is amazing, stretching into the ground; I can see lava and one side with a small amount of iron about 3 blocks away from it.

"I'm not going down there yet" I announce and I decide to work on my goal of getting the coal.

**Chapter two: House on a mountain**

I place my crafting table in front of the coal and construct myself a wooden pick

"Damn wooden picks, at least they get the job done" I begin hitting the coal, I feel home listening to the pick strike the stone.

I collect the rest of the coal and some stone then I look up at the sun.

"Great its setting, I have no shelter and no defence against those monsters, wait I can hide in the room I came out of this morning".

I run, faster than I normally used too, I get into the room and block up the staircase door with some dirt and I motion downstairs.

Something catches my eye, it's a little dial on the wall and it seems to say 1/1/2860

I almost fall over the cyro bed, "wait, what? 2860, that's impossible!"

"So that means that I have been frozen 848 years, great what have I missed".

I decide to take off my blue top and sleep on it as it seems to be such a hot night in minecraftia.

The next morning I wake up to the sounds of burning zombies, god I love that sound.

I climb up the stairs and break the dirt covering the entrance, and I stagger out, still sleepy.

"Okay, time to build a house" I announce and I wander off to find a place to build.

I motion towards the mountain and I begin to scale the colossal thing.

"This is amazing!" I shout staring at the sky and wiping sweat off my face.

I begin straight away, I start by making a furnace and cooking cobblestone, I make stone bricks and begin the framework, I make the framework out of stone bricks and make the walls out of wooden planks, after making one story of the house I begin to mine or stone and I begin on a second story.

I begin making the roof of wooden stairs, I do the floor, put some glass in for the windows, make a door and im now done, for now.

"Hmm the sun is going down, I should get inside, and tomorrow I conquer that ravine.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading so far, I appreciate it that you are reading this far. this author note is just for some news on the story**

**The character Michael was a miner and took up a job for a test subject for the mad scientist Jenkins**

**The mountain with a ravine in front of it is what I found in a SP map**

**On that note if you want me to make a prologue for this story just message me, I would love to do one**

**And there is two parts to the story, as I don't have enough time to put it into one I will release it in two parts, but that will be further on when you find out what will happen in part two :D**

**Thanks so much for reading this story so far**

**~Michael**

Chapter three: Lonely Miner

I wake up to the sun rising and the sound of cows mooing.

I jump out of bed and feel my belly grumbling, I guess I need food.

I craft a stone sword and go outside, looking for that cow I heard before. Sure enough there it is, sitting there munching on grass.

I sneak up on the cow, then I stab it when the sword, it moo's wildly then dies.

I take the beef and leather and motion towards the house then suddenly a creeper starts to run towards me

"Sneaky asshole, Damn you to the nether you green bitch!"

Then I smack it off the cliff and it falls into the ravine.

"Well that's one less problem to worry about".

I look back over the cliff and down at the ravine

"I think I want to go mining", then I grab my pick and go down the hill.

Getting down the ravine was hard but worth it, there is a chest full of iron, coal and even lapis lazuli.

But I see something else, wood, and railway tracks

"Wait, a mine?" I decide to go inside and see what's inside.

There was not much in here but I see a room, it seems to have a book inside, I pick up the book and it says 'Steve Blocksmith's Journal' I pick it up and decide to read it

He has hunted us down like rats, that demon never rests, it's only a matter of time until he finds us, he has all of the others in his headquarters, none of us dare go near it.

We can't hide in this mine forever he will find us and kill us.

Lewis and Simon speak of ways to kill this demon; they say it in a song

Only one way you may be rid of this demon is with these simple ingredients follow these and you may prevail

One bucket of lava from the shores of the nether

A sword crafted of the diamonds from the deep, enchanted with the heaven forge itself

And the gunpowder from a creepers insides

Do this and you may win.

I don't know how I will do this but Simon and Lewis are right,

I see diamond in the wall but we don't have a pick strong enough to last against the blessed gem.

We have to find a way though before we get killed by those monsters

I hope we have ti….

All that is left on the journal is a bit of charcoal scrapes and some blood,

"I guess it is up to me" I murmur

Then I realise something in the journal

'I see a diamond in the wall but we don't have a pick strong enough'

I turn around and sure enough, there is a diamond ore on the wall,

Then I pull out my iron pick and motion towards the gem.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading part one, part two will be released shortly after this one I promise.**

**Please message me your reactions and tell me if you like or dislike it :D.**

**Thank you and have a good day/night.**

**~Michael **


End file.
